wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Walter Winkler
General also known as the Eagle is the tertiary antagonist and the first boss in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. a high-ranking Nazi official based in New Paris, in the Greater German Reich. He wears a heavily-modified version of the Da'at Yichud Power Suit that has a laser beam cannon installed in the optic of the suit and a cloaking device to make him invisible, along with a propulsion system mimicking the movement of the Robotersoldaten. ''Youngblood'' Walter Winkler joined the Nazi Party at an unknown time, and raised through the ranks, becoming a General, and gained the nickname the Eagle of Berlin. Before his death, he was given a modified suit, as Abby states that he's trying out the Nazis' modified version, now with new range with lasers, cloak, and greater mobility. Winkler was assigned as a replacement for Lothar Brandt after the latter was deemed unfit to oversee the region. Winkler seemed to show a large amount of concern for the plans of Brandt and his Fourth Reich, ordering his own men to stay on the Fourth Reich's tail, affording a special amount of trust to his subordinate, Übercommander Fleischer in the affair. However, in spite of having formidable manpower and resources in addition to his ruthlessness as a general, he ultimately met his end at the hands of the Blazkowicz twins, who had been tricked into targeting him by Lothar and his wife, seeking to eliminate a powerful enemy and test the steel of the twins. Prior to his death, he showed himself to be a brutal man, even by the standards of the Reich, callously and deliberately incinerating two of his technicians when attempting to engage the twins. His base of operations was Nachtfalter, a large zeppelin that was designed to function as a mobile military base while still offering a number of luxuries such as gambling and fine dining. This zeppelin was ultimately destroyed when his fight with the twins led to him being sucked into a starboard engine and leading the vessel to crash along the banks of the River Seine. Personality Despite his brief appearance, he showed himself to be arrogant, as he believed that the twins were incapable of killing him, boasting of who he was during the fight. He also showed himself to be callous, as he murdered two his men with his lasers before his boss fight, and called his men idiots for not having killed the twins after broadcasting twice. In addition, he was known for his ruthlessness, as he tells the twins that he would rip them apart, break their "wings", and have them for supper. He didn't take the twins seriously, believing them not be threat until its too late, becoming enraged at how far they have gotten. Despite this, he showed great concern over Lothar Brandt, as he had his men stay on the Fourth Reich's tail. This implies that he still held onto the Third Reich's beliefs, and was against Lothar and the Fourth Reich. Strategy As the games first boss, he is difficult for a majority of reasons - his mobility, cloak, weapons, and the players not being high levels yet, but he can still be beaten. *After giving his speech before the boss fight, its best to crouch or avoid his laser that melts his men and the door, as he can damage you. *There is plenty of health, armor, and ammo scattered around for you to pick up, giving you enough to take down the general. In addition, soldiers will come in amidst the fight, allowing you to get ammo and armor for your weapons. *Avoid his lasers, as they will cause massive damage. *Mobility is key for beating him, as he will move around the room (above and below) to flank you. So its best to move around and collect health, armor, and ammo while fighting him. *As Jess points out during the boss fight, hitting him will disable his cloak, and you will need to use strong weapons to make him uncloak. *Similar to the Robotersoldaten, he will jump onto the wall, and will fire his lasers at you. It's best to stay your distance, and avoid the lasers unless you got a beat on him. *Though all weapons will cause damage to him, the most critical are the Sturmgewehr, Kubelgewehr, Blitzgewehr, and the Maschinenpistole. Also, the main starting weapon with the upgrade will cause massive damage (Sturmgewehr with the magnifying scope, or the Kubelgewehr with the drum magazine). Nicknames *General Winkler *The Eagle from Berlin *Nazi Douchebag - By Jess Blazkowicz. Quotes Gallery 4aa67178352733.5caa8d6ce7f04.jpg|General Winkler concept art. wolfenstein-youngblood-6.jpg|Winkler hangs on to his dear life as he about to be pushed by the Blazko Twins to his doom into a Zeppelin engine. 56664693 10157268872279166 6803534110204624896 o.jpg|Winkler on the mission screen. Winkler.jpg|Winkler. Winkler-Collection.jpg|Collection bonus for Winkler. Trivia *In his power suit, his character design bears a passing resemblance to the biomechanical 'Disintegrator' killer robots that play a major role in the 1996 Sci-Fi movie Space Truckers. His armor design may also be somewhat influenced by the Coil Suit from the MDK computer game series. *His cloaking ability is a callout to both the Ghost in the Shell and Predator universes. *Winkler's possession of this power suit may suggest he has a direct link to the SS Special Projects Division and/or the Reich Ministry of Advanced Research. *Winkler appears to have an interest in birds, as he nicknames the twins "little birds", and refers to his zeppelin as "the nest". ---- Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Nazis Category:Enemies Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Youngblood characters Category:Deceased Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Bosses